


Restless Nights

by Evasions



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The summary may seem dirty but this isn't, just a drabble that I wrote out of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evasions/pseuds/Evasions
Summary: "Hey," Lance greets softly, walking towards the bed, "couldn't sleep again."Or: Lance can't sleep so he joins Keith in his room. Fluff ensues.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short-ass piece of shit :))

  
Lance hates nights like this.

Nights when he can't sleep. Nights when it hits him just how long it's been since he's seen his family. Hell, nights when he realises how long it's been since he's been on _planet Earth._ The nights when he almost regrets leaving his old life behind to join voltron, just because he misses the simplicity of it; not having to constantly be on alert, not having to worry about people he loves being injured in battle, and not having to deal with his giant crush on _Keith-fucking-Kogane._

The same Keith who he claimed to hate less than three months ago.

But then again, a lot can change in three months. And all it took was a giant robotic lion for Lance to realise that. (Along with some additional space-goo and a flying castle, but that's not important at the moment.)

Lance huffs a sigh to himself. He knows what he has to do. He hates himself every time he does it, but loves Keith a little more. (Although, that was becoming a problem -- Pidge was catching on to his feelings, and Pidge knowing something that was supposed to be a secret was never a good thing if her grins and 'discreet' squeals about what she called 'klance' were anything to go by.)

He lifts the covers off of himself and climbs out of his bed, rubbing at his eyes slightly as he leaves his room and walks the familiar route to Keith's bedroom.

He knocks twice on the door softly, hoping it's loud enough to catch Keith's attention but not too loud as to wake the others up. He's not sure on how to explain sneaking into Keith's room in the middle of the night. He also doesn't know if Keith is awake or not, but he sure can hope.

"Come in," Keith mumbles groggily, already knowing who was on the other side of the door. The doors slide open and Lance walks in, the doors then closing behind him.

"Hey," Lance greets softly, walking towards the bed, "couldn't sleep again."

"Don't need to give an excuse," Keith says, half-asleep, as he shuffles over to make room for the brunette, "just get in and get comfy."

Lance doesn't reply at first, climbing into the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. Lance shifts his body and Keith is soon pressed up against his back. The slightly shorter boy then wraps his arms around Lance's torso as he entangles their legs, all the while placing his head in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Sorry," Lance tiredly mumbles out an apology, already feeling as if he could actually sleep.

"For what?" Keith questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Bothering you when you're trying to sleep," Lance answers, the apology being sincere even though he feels way more content than he's willing to admit. It was also pretty embarrassing, cuddling with his supposed mortal enemy on restless nights.

"You're not bothering me," the raven haired boy starts into the tan shoulder he's leaning on, "I like it. And you do, too. To me, that's a good enough reason for you to stay."

Lance's eyes widen for a second, almost comically. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting a teasing comment, or a snort, or maybe even a snarky comment. Because usually, that's the extent of their relationship. Meaningless comments, back and forth.

But clearly, things were changing. They went from constant bickering to secret spooning, and Lance realises that he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.

After a few seconds, he finally replies.

"Thanks, Keith."

Keith just tightens his grip around Lance's narrow waist and lightly presses his lips against the back of his neck in response. And then Lance smiles into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
